Story Plot
Hero Fighter Story Plot is set in what appeared to be medieval kingdom, most likely to be Chinese, with forest, canyon, temple, castle, and village areas. The genres of the story are medieval, history, fighting, magic, myth, etc. ''SPOILER ALERT! '' The article below contains heavy spoiler of Hero Fighter's story plot, read at '' your own risk. Prologue The 3 sages, only mentioned, underwent a training with Yaga. 15 years before the main plot begins, a famous hero named Lincoln borrowed the Sword of Heroes' power against the Demon King, the supposed former leader of the Phoenix Kingdom. The 3 sages helped Lincoln by putting their energy into the sword in the intention of sealing the Demon King. They achieved the goal but they died in the process. Later on, a plot by the Phoenix was done to assassinate Lincoln, which was successfully achieved. Not so long ago, a peace treaty was signed by the Dragon and the Phoenix. However, the treaty failed as later the Phoenix disregarded it and attacked the Dragon Kingdom. Stage 1 (First Match) and Stage 2 (Trap) Chapter 1 (First Match) started off when the main characters, Hero Fighters of Dragon Tribe, Lucas, Drew, and Shawn were debating about how boring their job of being guardians were, as there were no threats at that moment that could engage them. The argument ended as a villager came up and claimed that the village was attacked by bandits. As their job, the Hero Fighters sent themselves to fight the bandits and their bosses, Giggs and Titto. It were a harsh fight for them, but Lucas and friends managed to save the village fro bandits, leaving Giggs and Titto retreating. Then it came to their attention that the bandits were soldiers from Phoenix Kingdom (the rival of Dragon Tribe) in disguises, and they had attacked other villages around the kingdom, including Jason's village, with no clear purpose. They also worked out that they were going to invade the Temple of HerHe *Heroes vs. Titto and big three *Heroes vs. Giggs and Titto Stage 3 (Defeated) The Hero Fighter travelled to the Temple of Hero, the territory of the state of Dragon, to warn Master Yaga about the Phoenix, where they met Leo and Jenny in front of the temple. Leo prepared himself to fight as Jenny set off to get the Hero Fighter a medical treatment in a small hut. There, the wounded Lucas insisted that he must go and help his brother, but Jenny was assigned to keep him resting in the hut. They had a little clash, but Shawn calmed them down and Jenny decided to let Lucas go. Leo easily defeated Titto and his army, but had a difficult fight against Iczzy, who was victorious. Master Yaga summoned Gordon's army to help protect the Temple of Hero and he himself went off to attack the Phoenix with Taylor. Since Iczzy is very powerful, Master Yaga and Taylor were almost defeated ''(see picture), until the Hero Fighter came and fought the weakened Iczzy, and won. Iczzy was so furious about his defeat and went off promising for revenge. Main Battles *Gordon vs. Titto *Leo vs. Iczzy *Lucas vs. Jenny *Yaga and Taylor vs. Iczzy *Heroes and allies vs. Iczzy. Stage 4 (Break In) and Stage 5 (Prison Break) Surprised by Iczzy power from the last battle, Lucas trained himself with his friends, against Gordon's army, when later it was revealed that Leo, Lucas' brother, was kidnapped by the Phoenix. Lucas was very angry about this fact and went off to get him back, with the help of his friends, Drew and Shawn. In the middle of the way, Lucas was attacked by Jason and his bandits, but the battle soon ended when they realised that Jason was on the same side, so Jason joined the team. They met Taylor, who commanded the heroes to go home because it was too dangerous. Lucas and his friends insisted and fought against Taylor, but in the end Taylor let them join. After a brutal battle against the Phoenix soldiers in the forest, they found themselves in a base of Phoenix Kingdom, where Leo was imprisoned. The Hero Fighters finished off a bunch of weak Phoenix bandits who was weakened by poison wine, then they met Leo. Unfortunately, Sinan, a dark magician, was controlling Leo's mind and made him attack Lucas. Though Sinan was vulnerable, Titto made an appearance protecting her. It was a clash where the Hero Fighters fight Sinan, Titto, and controlled Leo. Sinan and Titto retreated and Leo was released from Sinan's control, then they disguised themselves as Phoenix Bandits so they wouldn't be spotted by other Phoenixes. Unexpectedly, the Big Three, a trio of super powerful warrior from Phoenix, came. He was looking for Leo, and Leo had no choice but to obey since the Big Three were too strong. Lucas became even more angry, and then Drew came up with an idea to weaken the Big Three with the poison wine that weakened the Phoenix Bandits earlier. Main Battles *Heroes vs. Gordon and his army (training) *Heroes vs. Jason and his bandits *Heroes and Jason vs. Taylor *Heroes, Jason and Taylor vs. Sinan, Titto and controlled Leo Stage 6 (Waken) On the top floor of a castle in the Phoenix, it was revealed that Iczzy had obtained the Sword of Hero. Leo, who was with them, managed to cleverly took the Sword of Hero by tricking the Big Three that he was still under Sinan's control. The Hero Fighters, disguised as Phoenix, also got the Big Three, except Iczzy, to drink the poison wine. Raye and Heater fainted, and Iczzy pretended to faint as well. When Lucas, Leo, and others were about to escape, Iczzy woke up and attacked everyone, but Leo sacrificed himself so the others could escaped safely. The other Big Three,demonic eason,demonic legge and demonic livermore woke up and chased them. For the sake of the Sword of Hero, Taylor and Jason sacrified themselves to let Lucas run away, where they fought Iczzy and Heater respectively and lost. Raye battled Lucas, Drew, and Shawn, just when they were about to lose, the Sword of Hero gave Lucas super power and helped the Hero Fighters to defeat the Big Three, who came later. Suddenly, Lucas' power was unstable and it gave the Big Three a chance to escape, which they did. Everyone was safe, including Taylor and Jason who were revealed to be alive. Just then, Gordon, Jenny, and Master Yaga appeared and relieved that everyone was safe. Main Battles *Leo vs. Iczzy *Taylor vs. Iczzy *Jason vs. Heater *Heroes vs. Raye *Heroes vs. Big Three and Moore clan Eason is expected to come and help in the next chapter. Category:Story Plot Category:Hero Fighter